TMNT Vanish In Darkness
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: A new enemy is on the rise. The family bonds of the turtles will be pushed to the breaking point. Blood will be spilled, hearts will break, bonds of trust will sever. Death will run like venom through the streets of New York and turn the city into a blood bath of broken will. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Vanish has risen. {{Title Change}}


TMNT H.I.D CH 1: Vanish

A wish, Raphael had never believed in making wishes, he always made fun of Michelangelo for making a wish before bed but now Raphael could really use a wish at the moment. He was standing in isolation, with nothing but inky darkness to gaze endlessly into. Why oh why hadn't he listened to his gut feeling that he and his brothers shouldn't have gone to the surface today.

Raphael only wished he had talked Leonardo, Donnie and Mikey from going on that mission, the horrible mission that spun out of control and became chaotic. They were infiltrating a building in which the Kraang and the Foot were using as a meeting place to work together on the ultimate weapon. Donatello and April decoded this from the Kraang communication orb as so, Raph, his brothers, April and Casey all went to the building.

What happened next was terrifying. As soon as they broke in the alarm sounded and the Kraang released some sort of dark entity from a capsule in the middle of the room.

The memories went by in a blur and Raphael couldn't recall what happened to him. All he knew was one moment he, his brothers, Casey and April were making a tactical retreat when something snatched him and lifted him high into the air and then pain, so much pain.

Then the floor of the building sped itself towards him, as he plummeted to the cold and unforgiving concrete. His whole body exploded in agony, the pain clutched every single nerve within his mutant body. He could remember letting out a cry of torment, his brothers and friends calling his name in desperation and then a sea of black.

He was alert, conscious, and fully aware of his surroundings. He let his gaze wander, trying to find any source of light. Thank shell he was a ninja and that the eyesight of a ninja quickly adapts in such darkness to where they could make tiny details. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them and a horrible sight met him.

There in the darkness he could see a dimly lit space, appliances of experimentation were lined up on the countertops. There was a medical bed, something or rather someone lie still as death on the bed. It was himself…..wait…then if his body was there then….he looked down at his hands and saw they were transparent and he was glowing a faint red.

**"No….no! Oh shell no!"** Raphael whispered to himself. **"No…no this isn't happening I can't be…. What is going on?"** His voice was almost into hysterics that was until a blood chilling voice filled the room.

** "Tell me, how long until the ultimate weapon is finished?"** It was the Shredder's voice. Upon closer inspection, Raphael could see the Shredder and a Kraang bot standing over his own body. Squinting his eyes, Raphael noticed something was wrong.

A faint black mist swirled around his body, Raphael, was having an out of body experience and now something else was infiltrating his body. His flesh and blood. **"What have you done to me!?"** Raphael screamed and rushed towards the Shredder, harmlessly passing through him.

**"The one who is known as the turtle which is Raphael will soon be known as that which is a mindless killer. As soon as Kraang can stabilize that which is known as Raphael's life force."** The Kraang droid said robotically as it checked over Raphael's vital signs.

Raphael couldn't believe it, here he was as if in a dream looking down at his own body in horror and listening to the Shredder and a Kraang bot mull over his own future. Was Raphael really going to transform into a merciless killer? He could really use a wish right now, a wish that this was just a nightmare and he would wake at any moment.

Suddenly, pain seized Raphael and he doubled over and onto the floor, he let out a screech. He heard beeping and panicked voices. He could hardly see anymore, he had no clue what was going on. "What's happening to me?" He said painfully through clenched teeth.

** "The turtle which is known as Raphael is the turtle that is going into what is known as shock! Kraang, get that which is known as a defibrillator so that Kraang may use it to keep the heart of Raphael beating."** The Kraang bot howled out and another Kraang bot emerged from the darkness and passed on a defibrillator to the other Kraang.

Raphael could feel the shock as the device come into contact with his body, even though he was a transparent entity. He let out a hiss of pain and curled his arms around his transparent chest.

**"There the turtle known as Raphael is known as that which is stabilized. Soon that which is known as the Darkness will take control of the turtle which is known as Raphael and become the ultimate weapon."** The Kraang bot said, placing the defibrillator unit down while looking at the Shredder.

** "Excellent."** The Shredder chuckled darkly as he looked down at Raphael's still body. **"He will be of much use to me, he will serve me and only me and together we will wipe out his disgusting brothers and their rat master."**

Those vile words implanted themselves into Raphael's jumbled thought process. He could hardly believe the words the Kraang and the Shredder exchanged with each other. There was no way he could accept it, Raphael couldn't handle the unbearable though that he was the vessel all along for the ultimate weapon. **"No…."** He punched the floor, but his transparent hand went right through and slowly his transparency began to fade. **"NO! NO!"**

The darkness slowly feasted upon Raphael's transparent entity and slowly Raphael could feel himself being sucked back into his own body; however he could also sense a foreign entity being fused into him. Darkness, that's what they called it.

Darkness shrouded him and cloaked him in a veil of fear. Raphael was slowly merging back into his own body, unwillingly dragging with him the evil entity. Then all at once the pain stopped….

The turtle on the bed slowly opened his eyes and his thoughts were filled with murder. He sat up, a blank expression plastered upon his face. He gazed at the Shredder and the Kraang bot.

** "Welcome to the realm of the living, Vanish."** The Shredder said, locking eyes with the once green eyed turtle.

The once forest green eyes of Raphael had become a menacing amber color, he coldly stared into the eyes of the Shredder. Vanish, huh? He liked it. **"Master Shredder."** He said, slipping off of the bed and bowed before him. He closed his eyes, waiting for a few fleeting moments before his eyes snapped open and a twisted smile stretched itself across his face. **"What is your wish?"** His amber eyes flashed a menacing look of insanity and the room light blew out. Psychotic laughter echoed through the dark room

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note: This is a TMNT 2012 based fanfic. I know a lot of you were probably expecting me to continue my nights of Nightmares fanfic the one where Rosemary and Skye come back, but I have no intention or drive to ever work on it again. So instead I'll tell you what was suppose to happen, Rosemary actually is good in that fanfic and she helps the turtles fight the Shredder and dies fighting the Shredder at the end of the fanfic but she sends the Shredder away into a different dimension so he can no longer hurt the turtles.

Anyways if you are confused on to what is going on basically this dark entity merged into Raphael's soul and is now using his body as a vessel. This dark entity is under control of Shredder and the Kraang because they created the dark entity. Raph's new name is now Vanish. So yeah…sorry for the short and fast moving chapter, I just wanted to get this done because the idea was bugging me. The reason it isn't longer it because I injured my left arm, so it's hard to type. Anyways read and review…BOOYAKASHA!


End file.
